


囚禁、爱情和死亡的故事

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 一个王子爱上了霜巨人。注意：有体型差。





	1. Chapter 1

一、裸裎的怪物

太阳出来的时候，他们终于看见了征战约顿海姆的军队归来。金光闪烁的仙宫外，神后弗丽嘉牵着仍未成年的索尔的手，身旁是因焦急而人头攒动的神族。目光所及，军队依旧保持着战斗队列走过彩虹桥，铠甲的闪光异常刺眼。队伍前方，所有人都盯着看的国王——奥丁容光焕发，红色的披风扬起，在风中猎猎作响。他一直期待着和约顿海姆大战一场，而这次如约而至般的胜利，更是为他带来了荣光和力量。

眼前的荣耀让索尔感到兴奋，他甩开弗丽嘉的手，迈着腿飞快地跑到奥丁的马前，金色的头发在空中舞动，索尔扬起头高兴地大叫着：“父亲！父亲！”  
奥丁跳下马，将自己的儿子抱在怀里。 他的一只伸进盔甲，从很深的衣袋里掏出一个用整块蓝色冰晶雕成的菱石，“这是我送给你的礼物，我的儿子，这是我们征服约顿海姆的战利品。”  
索尔从奥丁手中将菱石接过，他低头，在掌心拨弄了几下，那块蓝色的石头便像是有冰冷的水珠渗出，又像在烈日下闪闪发光的冰块。  
索尔又看向队伍的末端。士兵押解着一个巨大的笼子，笼子被黑布遮得严严实实。  
“那是什么？”索尔摇晃着奥丁的手臂问道。  
“一个无用的怪物。”奥丁的脸上露出胜利的微笑。  
索尔由奥丁抱着走回仙宫，他看见细小的尘土在阳光下升腾，民众欢笑着从四面八方跑出来庆祝，“国王！国王！”他们欢呼着，声音越来越近，越来越响亮。风起了，迎接凯旋的号手们吹起像羊角一样向上盘成数圈的铜号，号声顺着彩虹桥和金伦加的鸿沟顺着远方飘荡，远方的山谷里传来回声与其呼应。

接下来的一个月，阿萨神族整日整夜地泡在蜜酒里，毫无节制地狂欢和庆祝，仿佛要把赫瓦格密尔的泉水都换成发酵后的神饮，把世界之树的每一片叶子都变成腻味的甜品。索尔又一次站在欢庆的大厅里，他那双蓝澄澄的眼睛来回打量，耳朵却机灵地不肯放过任何一句从神官和战士口中吐露的、有趣的“酒后真言”：“高大的怪异的巨人”、“丑陋的蓝色皮肤”、'猩红而可怖的眼睛”……

索尔知道自己拥有的那颗蓝色冰晶并不是奥丁带来回的唯一战利品——还有一个更大的、更罕见的，被藏了起来。

他渴望找到那个丑陋的战利品，就如同山梨树在维穆尔河的洪水中找到他一样。索尔还处在热衷于探险的年纪，终于，他找到机会，趁着守卫放松警惕之时，潜入影影绰绰的火光之中，朝那深不可测的地牢走去。

索尔走进了一个狭长的大厅。双排青铜圆柱支撑着穹窿，每根圆柱上雕刻着古老的花纹，散发着铜锈味。在大厅的尽头，放着高高的火炉，火舌在跳动，闪烁着微弱的光。索尔朝火炉走去，浑浊的空气朝他扑面而来，尽处是滑溜溜陡峭的台阶。

他开始沿着没有尽头的阶梯拾级而下。死一般的沉寂，散发着腐烂发霉的气味。阶梯到头了，索尔走在一个狭窄的走廊里，手触碰到墙壁，感觉到了冰冷和潮湿。索尔深吸一口气，攥紧了衣袋里的拳头，在走廊的尽头，他听见一个巨大生物残喘的呼吸声，像是遭受到了无尽的苦楚和折磨。

索尔走近，在残存的光线中出现了一个模糊不清的轮廓。  
“你是谁？”索尔站在不远处问，像是鼓起了全部的勇气：“如果你听得懂我说的话，告诉我，你是否是我父亲从约顿海姆带回来的战利品？”  
黑暗中，铁链哗啦哗啦地响了起来，声音在空荡荡的走廊中回荡，像是打开了冥界的大门一般空旷瘆人。  
“回答我。”尊贵的王子再次用命令的语气重复道。  
“我是恶。”  
一把冰冷的声音传来。在黑暗中，索尔屏住呼吸，面色苍白如纸——那个巨大的生物动了动，露出一双猩红的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

二、让我为你摘来阿斯加德最美的花芋

索尔在做梦，梦见他置身于阴冷潮湿的地牢之中，耳边响起那巨大生物枯哑的声音，四周都是那双猩红的眼睛。索尔想要醒过来，想要睁开眼睛，但是办不到。宫殿之外刮起狂风，纷乱的雨滴猖狂地落了下来，像是沉重的泪珠。风还在呼啸，可是索尔却觉得那不是风在呼啸，而是诺恩三女神在窃窃私语，附在他的耳朵上嘀咕着霜巨人的可怕故事。

他从未见过真正的霜巨人，所知道的一切也只是从神官口中得来。神官赞颂奥丁的伟大——亲手瓦解了伊米尔【1】的尸体，让血液变成无涯的海洋，骨骼变成山脉，数不清的毛发变成树木。但他们残留下来的后代，“我亲爱的王子殿下”，神官曾经这样对索尔说：“他们血红的双眼是夜晚的梦魇，弯曲的双角是蛊惑的武器，巨大的身躯是偷走月亮和星光的盗徒，残暴的本性是断送光明之火炬的凶手。他们世世与我们为敌，是您每晚安睡的障碍。”

索尔由于恐惧而醒来。响亮而稀疏的雨滴不再往下落了。风停了，寝殿的烛火一动不动，又细又长。索尔一抹额上的冷汗，他从床上跳起来，倾听着自己心脏跳动的声音，寂静让人难以忍受。  
但他是伟大的奥丁之子——索尔这样想到。他曾经在宫殿里看到穹窿圆柱之间巨大的半圆形镶嵌画，上面是奥丁的形象，威严庄重，紧闭双唇，头戴花冠，闪着金光。他的手中拿着刚格尼尔，坐在辉煌的宝座上。  
“我不应该害怕。”索尔喃喃低语，“倘若让我再一次面对霜巨人，我要彻彻底底地征服他。”

索尔找到了第二次冒险的机会。他沿着上一次的路线走到地牢深处，手里拿着的小小火炬将走廊两旁的火炉点亮。他看清楚了，在走廊尽头被铁链锁住的，的的确确是一个身型高大的霜巨人。  
霜巨人背对着索尔躺在潮湿的地上，一头焦黑色的长发垂下，好像从高山下蜿蜒而下的河流；蓝色的身体上布满纹路，弯弯曲曲比天上的星座还要繁复；他的四肢和脖子上都拴上了锁链，随着轻微动作时不时发出金属的撞击声。  
索尔眼睛里闪烁着紧张而奇特的光芒。他张开口，用还略显稚嫩的声音道：  
“我以奥丁之子的名义命令你，转过来。”  
过了一会儿，霜巨人好像终于听懂了一样，他从地上坐起身，慢慢地拉动锁链转过身去。索尔屏住呼吸，先是被霜巨人半坐的身高一吓，不自觉的往后退一步，有些怯生生地仰头向上观看——不禁惊呆了。

这就是他。在荒凉的冰雪之地诞生的霜巨人，赤裸的上身并未用皮毛遮掩，猩红的眼睛冰冷而淡漠，他黑色的长发随着起身的动作遮挡在胸前，头上弯曲的双角装饰着的金饰闪烁着黯淡的光芒。

那双鲜血一般的眼睛盯着索尔，即使沦为囚徒却用居高临下的眼神盯着他。

索尔曾无数次幻想过霜巨人瘦骨嶙峋的丑陋模样，却怎么都没想到却是眼前这般。他不能说 这符合阿萨神族的审美，但不知怎么，他的心却收缩了。这并非由于对霜巨人产生的害怕，而是由于对一种无法掌握的秘密的恐惧，他注定终其一生都解不开这桩秘密。

“你叫什么名字？”  
霜巨人沉默不语。  
索尔于是走近一步，更大声地抬起头重复道：  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“你可以叫我洛基，也可以叫我'恶'。”  
“为什么是'恶'？”  
“因为你们自诩为正义，要将我们赶尽杀绝。”  
“并不是'自诩'！你就是我们的敌人！”索尔揪紧脑海中闪过的对霜巨人的定义，用尽全力朝面前高大的身躯怒吼。  
“多么富有朝气，又多么幼稚。”  
霜巨人再次沉默不语，脸上露出了厌恶而无聊的表情。  
“快走吧，阿斯加德的王子。地牢不是你该来的地方。”霜巨人眯起眼睛，转过身去。他蜷缩起四肢，只留给索尔一个在火光中明暗不定的背影。

索尔从地牢中出来，走下宽阔的台阶，到紧挨着仙宫的诺恩三女神的祭坛去找神官。一个白发苍苍而又驼背的人朝他走来，索尔拉住了那双干枯而潮湿的手掌。  
“告诉我，神官。父亲征战约顿海姆是否是为了九界的和平和正义？”  
神官用坚定洪亮而又苍老的声音说道：  
“我亲爱的王子，光荣与正义永远属于阿斯加德，否则赫瓦格密尔的源头将永远干涸。在奥丁面前，邪恶就像被旋风卷起的尘埃一样，就像阳光底下的露珠一样，就像顷刻消逝的雷鸣一样，就像一闪即逝的闪电一样。”  
得到肯定答复的索尔长吁一口气。

但另一份“恶”却从心里升起，索尔发现，地牢里的霜巨人对自己有一种莫名的吸引力，总是能勾起自己的好奇。好几次，他躲开守卫，举着火炬远远地站着，默不作声地看那个名叫“洛基”的霜巨人在沉睡。黑发遮住了他大部分脸庞，他的眼睛闭着，胸膛平稳地上下起伏。索尔几次鼓起勇气想靠近，又退了回来。  
“你又来了。”终于有一次，沉睡中的洛基突然睁开眼睛，把角落里站着的索尔吓了一跳。索尔紧张地拔腿就跑，但洛基却在身后呼唤他：  
“过来，阿斯加德的王子。”  
索尔停住脚步，他狐疑不决地回头，看见洛基朝他摊开自己的手掌。  
“我没有恶意。如果你感到好奇，可以走近来看。”  
索尔应声走近。在洛基面前，还未成年的他显得如此矮小。他只能努力站直身板，抬起头，对上洛基的眼睛，用审视的目光看着他。  
“你是我父亲的战利品，也是我的战利品。”  
洛基轻轻一笑，“我只在战场上输给了你的父亲，却并未被你征服。”  
“总有一天，我会打败并杀光所有的霜巨人。”  
索尔的“豪言壮语”让洛基的笑意变得更深，他毫不留情地嘲笑道：“等你成年再说这句话也不迟，阿斯加德的王子。现在的你恐怕连我站起时的大腿都够不着。”  
这次轮到索尔低头不语。他望着自己的脚尖，脸庞因为被羞辱而变得滚烫，喃喃的语气中带着孩童的倔强：  
“总会有那么一天。”  
“那我们拭目以待。”洛基支起上身靠在墙壁上，身上的锁链当啷作响，“过来，你不是对我感到好奇么？再走近些，我不会伤害你。”

索尔伸出双手，起初有些莫名的颤抖，但很快就用力地握住洛基的掌心。洛基的手掌是如此的大而冰凉，裸露的蓝色皮肤是如此光滑，除了上面弯曲的纹路，丝毫没有传说中的那般粗粝而肮脏。索尔顺着洛基的手臂往上爬，洛基将他放在自己支起的膝盖上。索尔感到又刺激又惊恐，心在往下沉，他还从来没有像现在这样在近处看见那双红色的眼睛，而当他看进去之后，却不再觉得那双眼睛骇人。  
索尔合上眼睛，他轻声说：“你的身上有冰雪的味道，像雪花落在我的鼻尖。”  
“而你的身上是太阳的味道，像会把我灼伤的刺眼的光芒。”  
索尔一时分辨不清这算不算对自己的夸赞。他有些不好意思地低头，洛基饶有兴趣地看着索尔拉过自己的黑发，那一小缕黑色被面前的小人儿捧在手心里端详。  
“你的头发像黑色羽毛做成的绒被。”  
“当我沉睡时，我的头发的确能为我辟寒。”  
“你的眼睛远看是可怕的红色，近看却像虹彩，只是更为微弱。”  
“约顿海姆之外的种族都惧怕巨人，他们不曾这样近距离端详过。”  
“你身上的纹路像遗失的密语。”  
“那是对尤弥尔的纪念。”  
索尔抬起头望着洛基弯曲的额角，他指着上面的装饰着的金饰问道：  
“那些又是什么？”  
洛基晃动了自己的脑袋，金饰叮当了几声又归于沉默。  
“那是我身份的象征。”  
“你是谁？”  
洛基没有回答。他长叹一声，将索尔从膝盖上放下，在狭窄的空间里挪动四肢再度将背留给索尔。  
“我该沉睡了。请离去吧，阿斯加德的王子。”  
索尔顿时有些手足无措。  
“我说错什么了么？”  
“不，你没有。阿萨神族永远不会犯错。”

太阳落了。仿佛烧红了的云彩的金边熄灭了。海变得和天空一样苍白和透明，天空变得跟海一样深邃和明朗。索尔从地牢里出来，待在藏书室里试图寻找到关于霜巨人的只言片语。在翻阅了无数羊皮纸和泛黄的书页之后，索尔终于找到和洛基弯曲的长角那般相似的描述——在约顿海姆，只有国王的后裔才能拥有使用金饰的资格。双角上的装饰越多，代表着身份越崇高。

原来他是约顿海姆的贵族，甚至有可能也是王子，怪不得他会用那种居高临下的眼神和语气和我说话，索尔想着，但作为战利品被关在敌国的地牢里，对他的身份来说更是一种耻辱。一个谜团被破解了，索尔的心里按耐不住想要向洛基耀武扬威般炫耀的冲动。他急冲冲地跑下地牢，却发现洛基依旧沉睡着。一天过去，十天过去，三十天过去，索尔并不了解霜巨人每一次沉睡都持续多久，他什么都不能做，只能咬着牙耐心地等待着，直到心里那火烧一般的迫切和急于脱口而出的讥笑被彻底化成灰烬，风一吹，什么都没剩下。

索尔又一次抱着双腿坐在角落里，洛基睡在他面前，修长的四肢在狭窄的空间里蜷缩着，难受极了。索尔手脚并用地往前靠近，他看见洛基细长高挺的鼻子，双唇紧闭，黑发在地面上蔓延开来。索尔想要触碰洛基的双角，但手刚伸出去又仓促地收回。

索尔大胆地躺了下来，手心里攥住洛基的发丝，用他黑色的长发做自己保暖的绒被，裹住自己的身体。雪花再次落了下来，但索尔却不觉得寒冷，甚至还感受到洛基身上传来的一阵阵暖意。这让他想起春天花开时候的阿斯加德，甚至闻到了郁金香、玫瑰和百合的浓郁。索尔不知道洛基是否见过这么多鲜花，但如果他愿意，索尔想为他摘来阿斯加德最美丽的花芋【2】。

 

【1】伊米尔：巨人的先祖  
【2】花芋：马蹄莲（洛基领口的样子）的别称。


	3. Chapter 3

三、我将永远爱你

春天到来之后，阿斯加德变得更加鲜活。橡树茂盛繁密，淡绿的叶子闪闪发光，微风把五颜六色的花瓣吹落，洒落到阿斯加德每一寸土地和水面，温暖的空气中可以听到蜜蜂的嗡嗡声。索尔走进宫殿的花园，他摘下无数的花芋、香桃木、郁金香、红玫瑰和黄月季，把它们编织成一个大大的花环，丝毫没有留意到在不远处的回廊下，希芙、霍根和范达尔等人在玩一个热闹的射箭游戏。  
“快点，快点儿射，到你了！”霍根开心地叫起来。  
“一、二、三！”  
少男和少女一个接一个射箭，用力地鼓着掌，哈哈大笑起来。直到西芙突然发现索尔抱着一个花环从花园里悄声走过。  
“索尔！”希芙大叫一声，大家都跑过去亲吻和拥抱他。  
沃斯塔格喊道：“瞧瞧你！弄一个这样美丽的花环是要去哪儿？我已经很长时间没有见到你了……”  
“来吧，索尔。和我们比比射箭，范达尔很快就要赢了。”希芙补充道。  
“我……”索尔将花环藏在身后，“我还有事情要做。”  
“没有任何事情比比赛更重要！”沃斯塔格大声叫了起来。  
这时一旁的范达尔拍了拍索尔的肩膀，对他挤眉弄眼地说：“这花环不是神后要用来装饰宫殿用的吗？赶快去吧，索尔，别迟到。”  
索尔感激地望着范达尔，抱着花坏消失在花园出口。

他来到地牢里，轻手轻脚地靠近仍闭着眼睛的洛基，当他轻轻叫着他的名字时，他的声音有些颤抖，面颊发烧了。  
“洛基！我给你带来了……”  
洛基睁开眼睛，看见索尔抱着一个巨大的花环站在自己的面前。一簇簇鲜艳的颜色在阴暗的地牢里仿佛神迹降临，他闻到了春天的味道。  
“我的王子，你给我带来的是什么东西……”  
“是母亲的花园里开得最美的花，我做成了一个花环。”  
他开始急急忙忙地把礼品塞进洛基的手里，又突然感到一种无法克服的羞涩。  
洛基困惑不解地看着他。  
“你的脸变红了，我的王子。”洛基笑了起来。他将索尔送的花环戴在头上，刚好穿过弯曲的双角。  
多彩的花瓣让他的黑发变得更黑，让他的蓝皮肤变得更纯粹。  
“这是你想要看到的吗？”洛基问。他坐起来靠在墙角朝索尔招招手，索尔走过去，熟门熟路般靠进洛基的怀里。索尔已经长大了，变得更高更壮，当初的小孩变成了少年。从他发现洛基的那一天起，对于霜巨人的恐惧渐渐消失了，取而代之的是日渐亲昵的感情。他每隔几天就会来看望洛基——不管对方是清醒还是沉睡，他们会一起聊天，一起玩耍。刚开始的时候索尔对于洛基总有说不清的疑问，这让洛基觉得厌烦。但到后来，他也渐渐习惯身旁频繁出现的索尔。有时候，索尔会给他带来一些小礼物。这样的情况持续了很多年。

索尔在洛基的怀里找到一个舒服的姿势。他的手指绕着洛基的黑发，头顶抵着洛基的下巴。  
“你开心吗，洛基？”他问。  
洛基笑得更响了。  
“有时候我会觉得，我是你豢养的宠物。”洛基温柔地抚摸了一下索尔的头发。  
“并不是！”索尔急吼吼地转过头。他望着洛基的红眼睛，想要辨别什么但却一个字都说不出口。  
“你不了解。”索尔低声嘟囔着。  
“我不了解。”洛基点点头，“约顿海姆和阿斯加德也从未互相了解。”  
这次到索尔不说话了。他转过身，将下巴够在洛基的肩膀上，尽可能地张开双臂抱着他。他已经长大了，但还不够。  
“你不了解的事太多了。就如同你未曾见过阿斯加德香甜的大麦和兰芹籽蜜糖饼、雪白的野生雏菊花和黄色的蒲公英。”索尔补充道。  
“你跟我描述过，我认为这可以当成我已经见过了。”洛基将怀里的王子搂得更紧了些，鼻子能闻到金色发丝上残留的香味。  
“你又要睡了吗，洛基？”  
“是的。”  
“看着我的眼睛。”  
洛基低下头来望着他，头发由肩部垂下，两片薄薄的嘴唇掠过不可觉察的微笑。  
“再过一段时间，我就成年了。”索尔抓着他的头发，望进他的眼睛，“你能送我一个礼物吗？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“时间到了我会告诉你。”  
“我的王子，只要你想要。”

夜幕很快就降了下来，索尔和范达尔走在星空下。第一批繁星出现在天鹅绒般的夜空上，忽明忽暗，仿佛是一颗颗挂在天穹上的钻石。又有新的星不断出现，无其数。洒满银色月光的大路一直通向天边，远处传来大海波涛拍打岸边白色巨石的声响。

范达尔指着远方雄伟的宫殿让索尔看，恢复了他们已经进行不止一次的谈话：  
“你看，多么美好！难道你想要把这一切都全部摧毁吗，索尔？”  
索尔沉默不语，垂下目光。  
“倘若我已经知晓，那众神之父和神后也绝不会装聋作哑。你和地牢里面的霜巨人……把一切都告诉我，索尔，如果我不能理解你，那么不会再有任何别人能理解你。”  
范达尔说的每一个词都费很大力气。索尔转过头看他的脸，他觉得陌生。  
“霜巨人最善于欺骗，你要如何确定他不是把你想要的一切展示给你，让你看到你最想看到的东西？他给你了迷狂，给了你诱惑，给了你欺骗。”  
“那我也情愿受骗。”  
“霜巨人是我们的敌人！”范达尔怒不可竭地大叫起来。  
“那些都已经是过去。”索尔别过脸来，他的目光和范达尔的目光相遇在一起。  
“没有人比我更了解他。”  
“如果你真的了解他，那就不会不知道他真正想要的是自由，而不是年复一年被被囚禁在地牢里。奥丁如果知道你要求放了他，你可预料到这意味着什么？”  
“我知道。”索尔停下脚步，脸上露出奇怪的苦笑：“但我不会放弃他。如果可以，我甚至想更改书目和名册，告诉阿斯加德人，并不是每一个霜巨人都是邪恶和残暴的化身。”  
“这番话，你打算如何对奥丁说？”  
“就如同我现在这般对你述说一样，我的朋友。我毫无畏惧。”

在索尔成年礼的那一场宴会上，他的确那样做了。在一片喧闹中，王子高傲的头颅低垂，只为获得众神之父的允许——让洛基从暗无天日的地牢里获得自由，让他们能够在一起。众神在一旁窃窃私语，“可怜可怜众神吧，阿萨族未来国王将要抛弃我们！落入了魔鬼的掌心！”有人绝望地号叫。  
“住嘴！傻瓜！别扯着嗓门喊！”  
一股厌恶的冷气传遍索尔的全身，他看着这些神的脸，只觉得如同野兽一般野蛮，腐化堕落到了极限。  
索尔跪在乳白色的大理石上，他听见奥丁垂暮的声音从头顶传来：  
“你被他骗了，我亲爱的儿子。你可看见，数百年前那些葬身于约顿海姆冰原之上的英勇的战士，有谁只要一次陷入他们的魔掌——就完了！”  
“众人皆如此说。”  
“他并不爱你。将来也永远都不会爱，他知识希望藉由你得到自由和权势，让约顿海姆凌驾于阿斯加德之上，这是欺骗，是丑陋的霜巨人，懵逼了你的双眼……”  
“由它去，欺骗就欺骗吧！”  
奥丁长长地叹了口气。   
“众神将会诅咒你，可也永远不会忘记你，”奥丁从宝座上走下来，他走得缓慢，也说得缓慢，“因为你的身上打着我的印记，你是我所创造的，是我的力量之子。未来数千年以后，人们将从你的身上认出我来，从你的绝望中认出我的智慧来，透过你的耻辱认出我的伟大来，如同透过浓雾认出灵魂来一样。”  
奥丁将手放在索尔的肩上，“即便如此，你还是要执迷不悟么？”  
“我永远深爱阿斯加德，但我不能背弃我的内心。就如同父亲你爱着宇宙、大海和星辰，却无法决定海水流动的方向，无法拯救每一颗燃尽后坠毁的星星，我也无法阻止自己对他的爱意。”  
奥丁感到极度疲倦，他的脸像死亡一样煞白，索尔说的每一句话都渗入他心灵深处，刺伤了他的心。  
“那么，我就此剥夺你的力量，将你放逐。” 

地牢外乌云密集，远处响起了雷声，闪电划破长空，渡鸦鸣叫着腾空飞起，从它的嘴上落下血滴。索尔最后一次来到地牢里。洛基醒了，似乎一直在等他。  
索尔沉默地跪在地上，双手用力拥抱着洛基。洛基的双手将他的脸捧起，金色的发丝在如焰火在他手指边燃烧，他微笑着问道：  
“我的王子，你成年了。想要什么礼物？”   
“我想要你的一个吻。”  
可是又立刻补充一句，“如果你不愿意……”索尔移开眼睛。  
洛基突然弯下腰，还没等索尔反应过来，吻了他的嘴唇。  
纯洁而狂热的吻带来一股热气，如同火焰一般，燃烧着索尔的心田，但又如同破碎的水银般的月光，这亲吻如月光一样寒冷。   
“洛基。洛基。”索尔握住他的手，亲吻他的手背，眼泪一滴滴落下来。  
“我将永远爱你。”


	4. Chapter 4

四、如果我弃绝你，就如同弃绝了希望

道路崎岖难行，从瓦特阿尔海姆的平原上吹来一股股热风。阳光把空气染成红色，空气里弥漫着焦烟气味，蓝色的雾霭笼罩着林木茂密的山谷。尘埃眯眼睛，呛嗓子，在牙齿里咯咯吱吱作响。

索尔走在侏儒之国境内，已经记不清自己走了多久。他被阿斯加德放逐之后，已经在宇宙中流浪了数十年，甚至百年。每走一步，他的身形变得更高大，体格也变得更强壮。身上的衣衫已经破损，金发已经黯淡，他的眼睛被风沙伤害，喉咙因干渴而长久地发不出声音，再也没有人认得这位是奥丁之子。

天亮了之后他在大地上流浪，天黑了之后他躲在黑岩石下休息。他时常会做梦，梦见乌云裂开，露出蓝天，梦见雪山和无尽深渊下咆哮的大海。他看见一个巨大的躯体，双手双脚都被禁锢在地牢里，黑色的血从额角的四肢的伤口沿着大腿流下来，铁链哗啦哗啦地响着，他疼得浑身痉挛。

夜深了，索尔张开眼睛。热风驱赶着天上的云朵，没有一滴雨水落到干涸的土地上。墨黑的树枝伸向天空，像是一双双祈祷时的手，神经质地抖动着，发出瑟瑟的声响，像老者愤怒的低语。  
就在这时，索尔的耳畔响起熟悉的声音。守门人海姆达尔浑厚的嗓音忽远忽近：  
“我尊敬的王子殿下，阿斯加德需要你。”  
“父亲已将我驱逐。”  
“抬头看一眼金星吧，我的王子，金星已经黯淡了【1】。”  
空中响起雷鸣，脚下的地在震动，索尔感觉到在往什么地方坠落，但很快失去了知觉。

当索尔醒来之时，发现自己处在营帐之中。昔日的好友们站在一旁，依稀能分辨出年少的模样。奥丁躺在中央，他已经很老很老了。他费劲地张开眼，看见了索尔的金发，于是认出了他。  
“索尔，我的头生子。我即将陷入沉睡，阿斯加德将托付于你的肩膀之上。”奥丁喃喃地说。  
号角声从远处响起。  
索尔后退一步，他叹息一声，将头垂到胸前，什么都没有回答。  
奥丁闭上眼睛，噙在眼睛里的泪水慢慢地顺着两腮流了下来。  
希芙往前一步，在索尔面前跪了下来：“请王子引领我们打赢这场战争，将霜巨人赶尽杀绝，约顿海姆将永不再犯。”  
“我不能杀霜巨人。”索尔平静地说道。  
希芙的脸变得凄怆而平静，她看了索尔一眼，突然觉得他很可怜：  
“可怜的人，可怜的王子。你寄希望于谁？他欺骗了你，你就任由他欺骗？！你的霜巨人在你被放逐之后破坏了地牢，逃离了阿斯加德。这场战争就是他策划的！他要将阿斯加德毁于一旦！但他现在已经死了。尸体已经腐烂发臭，我亲自在战场上砍下了他的双角，把他剩下的身体遗弃在荒原之上。睁开眼看看吧！”

希芙将砍下的洛基那弯曲双角扔在索尔面前，上面的金饰碰撞发出声响。索尔的双眼闪耀着愤怒的火光，可是他又分明在西芙的语气中感受到对自己的怜悯。

血液涌到他的脸上，前额上的血管隆起，他在愤怒中咬着牙齿，一种死亡的寒气渗进他的内心深处。他的目光盯着泥土上那对破败不堪的金饰不放，第一次觉得金色的光辉刺眼，刺得疼痛。索尔沉默着看着，看了很长一段时间，直到物体的轮廓变得模糊了，才将那对沾满血污的双角拾起，扯下自己鲜红的披风包裹住，抱在怀里。

希芙仍然向他伸出双手，双唇轻颤，但已经不再说话，不再抱着希望，像一个朋友向已死的朋友伸出双手一样，他们之间早已隔着一道深渊。

已经到了最漆黑和最寂静的深夜。索尔回望了一眼垂垂老矣的奥丁，拾起自己的武器，下令吹号集合。阿斯加德英勇的战士排成防御的队列，外圈的士兵举起盾牌，构成一道铜墙铁壁。  
烟或者尘埃的帷幕在天边上一直停留到深夜，任何人都猜不透这道帷幕后面隐藏的是什么。  
夜色漆黑，寂静无声，天上看不见一颗闪烁的星星。

帐篷外是厮杀的喧嚣，帐篷内是无声的肃穆。天快亮的时候，奥丁最后一次苏醒过来，他用尽全力问道：  
“太阳何时出来？”  
“再过一个小时。”身旁的神官看了看水漏的玻璃管壁上的水平面，回答道。  
“索尔在前线冲锋陷阵，我们快赢了。”

鏖战持续到黎明，当战场上最后一个霜巨人被斩首，天地之间响起了战士们如洪水一般的咆哮和高呼：  
“阿斯加德胜利了！”  
风在索尔的耳畔呼啸。军队从他的身边奔驰而过，地下突然一声巨响之后，立刻恢复了寂静——风停了，宁静得仿佛短暂的夏天的午夜时分。云彩变成一片火红，帐篷里的昏暗变成温暖的琥珀色。太阳射出第一道霞光。索尔把脸转向太阳，金发垂在脑后，他的脸在阳光的照射下像神圣的雕像。  
这时，希芙和范达尔等人走过来，亲吻了索尔的手，说道：  
“恭祝您成为阿斯加德的神王。”  
“愿您的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。【2】”

但索尔制止了他们的行礼。他牵着自己的战马，回过头，最后一次望向阿斯加德的方向。  
“我要去找他。”  
希芙和范达尔等人不可置信地抬起眼睛。  
“他已经死了。”她轻轻地说，面带凄凉的微笑。  
太阳的光辉哀伤而又温柔地照在索尔的脸上。沉默片刻之后，他的声音变得更轻了，仿佛在自言自语：  
“他没有。”  
“我不理解。”  
“理解也罢，不理解也罢，岂不都是一样？”

又过了百年，或是千年。阿斯加德再次燃起了不灭的灯火，用华丽的仪式庆祝新的神王登基。但在阿斯加德以外的地方，在冥界，在尼弗尔海姆，在亚尔夫海姆，在九界的每一个山谷、每一片树林，每一条奔腾的河流里，都流传着一个很久很久之前的传说：

一位王子爱上了一个霜巨人，他们在宇宙的每一颗星星上驻足，流浪。他们的故事被很多人知晓，又被更多人遗忘。有人曾信誓旦旦说自己见过故事的主角，那一头金发、沉默寡言的的王子和缺了双角的霜巨人被描绘地栩栩如生，成为了吟游诗人的素材和普通人酒后的谈资。 

但从未被人提起的是，当宇宙中天上、地下一片寂静的时候，当第一缕阳光驱走了黑暗，他们始终在一起，像是永远不落的太阳。

 

【1】金星：西方传说中认为金星黯淡是国王去世的先兆。  
【2】“愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上“：来自《圣经 马太福音》第六章第十节。


End file.
